Mermaid
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: In the depths of the ocean, lives Lucy Heartfilia, a mermaid. She wishes to travel around the world, but unfortunately, it's impossible. She can't explore what she wants the most, the earth land. Until Lucy learn about some unknown magic she never heard off, this magic might be able to solve her problem. It might give her hopes and dreams new wings. / NaLu /
1. Chapter 1

**I mad this story to Leonstar123 from Deviantart, this is kinda like a tribute to her as I lover her artworks. Hope you approve this story!**  
><strong>Credits to Leonstar123 who gave me this idea to write this fan fiction, by making this awesome artwork, you should check it out on Deviantart! (It's the cover image, look, look!)<strong>

**For you guys coming from Fairy Tail Industries, yes, it's coming! the next chapter is on it's way but It's going slow, but it's coming!**

**Hope you guys like my second story! I'll make more chapters if you like it. Just wanted to feel the vibes on this one. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT! I might change the rating to M If I want to give it more of the lemon/lime flavour.**

* * *

><p>With a low knock on the door, one of our butlers stepped inside my room. He bowed deeply before he spoke, acknowledging my presence. "Miss Lucy, your father asks for your presence. His waiting for you in his office."<p>

"Yes, thank you." bowing again, he closed the door and left. What does he want from me now? Letting out a loud sigh as I tossed myself on my bed. Why won't he just leave me alone, looks like the expedition with Levy just have to wait.

I swam downstairs to my father's study.

As I was about to open the door I hesitated, breathing slowly and deep. It's probably nothing. Slowly, I turn the doorknob, peeking my head inside shyly. "You asked for me, father?"

He didn't even bother too look at me. Just as cold as usual. "Yes, come over here." I did as he pleased and stood in front of his desk. "Sit."

The tone of his voice made it obvious he had important matters to talk about. I sat down on the chair, waving with my tail nervously. He just continued writing with his quill, making beautiful movements.

Finally he placed the quill down on the desk, folding his hands while he looked directly at me. For the first time in ages, it felt like he looked at me properly, looking at me like I'm he's daughter. I felt like a child again, making me smile childishly at him.

"Your getting married."

"..."

You said what?

Married?

Me?

The little image I just created of him shattered. Last time I checked I was eighteen and single, hoping to live out my dreams. "..I am?"

"Yes, you are going to marry prince Dan Straight. His the youngest of his seven brothers, but he will make a fine king and suitable husband." What is he talking about? I'm not getting married to a guy I've never met!

"It's for our kingdom, to get on better terms with their kingdom. And he will give me many grandchildren."

"Grandchildren..?"

"Yes, grandchildren. Assuring the safety of our bloodline."

"Father, I'm only eighteen."

"Suitable age to become a mother." A mother? Why is he acting so calm about this, why don't he care about my life? My dreams? I don't want to be a mother at the age of eighteen, that's way too young for me! I have so much to see, so much explore! I haven't even been up there, yet.

"I won't do it."

"Yes, you will. It's _your_ duty." His words stung like I was impaled by a swordfish.

"I refuse." I tried to be calm and fierce, but I failed completely.

"You will do as I say, even if you like it or not." He overpowered me, his voice was cold and careless as ever.

"NO!" My tears streamed down my face, not willing to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. Storming out of the office, slamming the door behind me as I screamed in anger. Swimming the fastest I could back to my room, to let out all the feelings that bulit up inside me. I got pity looks from the servants, but this wasn't so unusual. I often cried when my father wasn't pleased with me, when I tried my best to please him, for him to show some kind of affection towards me.

I couldn't meet Levy now, we have to do it tomorrow instead. I'll send one of the servants over to her, she would understand.

As I opened the door, I was met with Levy's smiling face.

"Oh-no Lu-chan, what happened now?" Her glistening yellow tale swayed her way over to me and wrapped her arms comforting around me. "What did he do this time?"

I sobbed in her arms, trying to calm down so I could say understandable words for her to understand. "I'm getting married."

"YOU'RE WHAT!? With who?"

"The youngest brother of the Straight brothers, Dan Straight." Saying it out loud made me only cry more. Think of all the things I'll never be able to see now.

"That bastard! He went way over the line with that one!" Cherishing my back, Levy tried her best to make me feel better. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She let go of me, looking at me. Then it hit me. If I leave now, then I don't have to marry that fool. I can do what ever I want, I can travel where ever I want. "Let's talk about something else." I needed to get my mind on something else.

"Well.. Do you want to hear about the book I just read?" She sounded kinda exited to talk about it.

"Do that, I want to hear."

"It's about a tale of an ancient magical race called the Ferez people. It's said that they're suppose to look like mermaids, only that they got wings too. They lived with the mermaids in peace sharing their magical powers with us. But at some point, we got greedy and we killed them to get their magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"Anything! That's what's so cool about it! They could transform you to a shark, if you wanted that of course. I couldn't stop reading, it was so interesting!"

"Even a human?"

"Yeah, even that! The most exiting part is that the legend says that they live in the Quantas Depths, next to the graveyard and Straight Kingdom! It's even supposed to still be a cavern there, but it's impossible to find it. And the ones who swam down there, it's said to never have returned."

I was so captivated by Levy's story. What if there really are something called the Ferez people down there? Was there seriously the slightest possibility for me to be able to walk on the earth? To feel the sand between those.. what is it called again? ..Toes!

Legend or not, I have to check it out.

"Imagine all the books I could get if I had that kind of magic!" I giggled at her expression, it looked like she were drooling, just thinking of all the books. "Well, Lu-chan, I'm off. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!"

"Wait!" She stopped.

"What is it?"

"Do you still think the Ferez people is down there?" She puzzled at the question, but answered shortly after.

"Definitely! You can't disagree with the books, bye!"

I waved her off as she swam out of my window.

Time to get ready.

* * *

><p>The moonlight from the surface shined down in our garden. The corals looked beautiful in the moonlight, I always liked it better at night. It was quiet, easier to get around, fewer mermaids to avoid.<p>

I had packed my brown pouches and fastened them to my belt. Maybe I should have packed more? I only had a small knife, some food and a few gold coins with me. Well, I'll figure something out on the way.

I grabbed my lantern with blue fire burning wildly inside. The blue fire gives us warmth and light. It was said it was given too the mermaids a long time ago. As a token of someone's gratitude, I don't remeber the rest of the story, but I know for a fact that it was a token for something! The perks with the fire is that it won't die out, it'll burn forever, handy right?

Sitting in the windowsill, I looked out, imagining my new adventure.

If I can't find the Ferez people, then what? I can stay with Juvia for a while, take cower there for a while, but father will figure it out sooner or later. Maybe I'll make my own home, somewhere no one would find me, ever.

I leaped of the window swimming out in the dark, lightning up a few meters up ahead. The whole town looked empty as all the streets and voices were gone. Only a few street lights and houses had the blue flame shining up the city, only like a dim light. Even the castle were sleeping.

Levy had said the cavern was supposed to be in the Quantas Depths, deep down. Before I'm able to get there, I have to pass the Coral Reef and the Straight Kingdom and not far from there, lies Quantas Depths.

Never have I been so far out like that I'm going to do now, because father always said no, 'it's dangerous for a princess'. I understand what he meant, but I need to move freely like everybody else.

I had reached the Coral Reef and it looked gorgeous. Some fish looked like they were almost glowing in the dark, and all I could think about was how Levy would have loved this. Should I asked her to come? I should at least said goodbye, but I knew she wouldn't let me go if she knew. She would have said the same thing as father, 'it's dangerous'.

It took me a hour before I was swimming over the Quantas Depths. It was huge! I'm never going to find that cavern down there! I need to get a better view. To get a better look, I swam down closer to the darkness, feeling the air getting colder. I shivered at the thought at how cold it would be down below. I saw a smaler part there it might would be a possibility for the location of the cavern.

This is it.

Lucy, you can do it.

Hesitantly I swam longer down, just to be swallowed by the darkness. The longer I swam the faster I waved with my lantern. What if there's a monster here!? Or I'm inside one right now!? No, calm down, do it fore the toes! I can't get scared off already!

Minutes past and I never reached the bottom. It's endless! And I'm starting to get freaking cold. I tried to rub my palms together, to get some more heat. Until I felt the lantern slip out of my grasp. The blue light sunk deeper into the darkness and all I did was only to stare at it.

"..."

"I need you! Come back!"

Desperately I tried to catch up with the lantern, but I couldn't get high enough speed, my body was too cold.

Just as I thought it was gone forever, a loud clinking sound filled the water. The lantern had stopped moving and I had finally reached my destination. The depth's of Quantas. Swimming down in joy as I picked the warm lantern up, warming my hands in it's flames. Looking around with no clue where to go. Which way should I go? Right? Or maybe left?

"Well, hello darling."

I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. It was dark and rusty, almost sounded like he had eaten way to much seafood. Slowly, I turned around, making minimal movements. I slightly lifted the lantern up at the strangers face. I held the lantern in front of the face of the stranger, and the sight wasn't pleasing. With light grey colour covering it's eyes, but he was white around it's mouth. This looked terrifying familiar.

"Don't be afraid love, it's not often I see a beauty like you down here." His white teeth lighted up, while he was staring at me with he's black stones of eyes. I looked in the eyes to one of the great white sharks.

"You are a mermaid, right?" My body froze, and all I could was to star at him. I managed to give him a light nod.

"Good, but what is this?" He prodded the lantern with his nose.

"..This? Oh, this is a holy light." My voice was at it's limit, it would break any second. I was scared to death, all I wanted to do was scream for father.

"Why would you bring a holy light down here?" Sounding curiously.

"Well.. I need to be warm and I need light." Why is he torturing me like this. I'm going to die from a heart attack if he don't try to kill me soon!

"You smell good." Slightly opening he's mouth.

"Thank you.." That's my cue! With that, I hit him with my lantern and franticly swam the opposite direction.

"Come back here! I want a taste!" yelling behind me.

He wasn't far behind, and I couldn't swim fast enough, compared to the speed I usually have.

"You can have the lantern!"

"I'll take you first, then I'll take the lantern!"

Starting to lose the feeling in my body made the white shark catch up, only a few meters behind. "You're getting slower!" And he was getting closer. I had to find a small hideout, were only I could fit in, and fast.

Only with a few seconds he had caught up with me, now only inches away from my tail.

Right then I swam passed a large hole, it even remind me of a.. cavern! With a U-turn, I managed to slip right past the shark, hitting him in the process. Growling in pain, he followed after me again, but to be denied by the entrance. He just too big to get through.

"Come back here, mermaid!" Snarling at me in anger.

"Sorry! I have to get my toes!"

That was close! I thought I was shark bat for a few seconds there.

The sound of the shark rapidly hitting against the entrance to the cave, trying to press his way through, echoed around me. As I were swimming further inside the cavern, the sound became weaker, until it was compleatly gone.

The water was so cold that I doubted about the legend. No one could live down here, it's too damn cold! Maybe I should turn back?

Slowly, the blue light started to fade away. It was at the size of a pearl before if vanished. "You got to be kidding me! Eternal life my ass!" In a desperate attempt I shook vigorously the lantern around, hoping that it would magically light up again.

"God. I'm screwed. Now I'm never getting out."

"You want my help?"

A blue light started to glow right in front of me. I looked at my lantern, no, it wasn't mine. It was held, held by a hand. Glowing brighter I saw a face, it looked kind and harmless. I felt safer at the sight of a mermaid face and not a.. shark. Is he one of the Ferez people?

I could only stare at the man, he was beautiful, with pale skin and dark hair. He gave me a weak smile and reached out his burning hand.

"Doesn't it hurt? Your hand.. it's burning."

"Touch it." Looking directly at me. Is he serious? Just because his doing it, won't mean I will! "It's not dangerous, I promise." Hesitantly I touched his hand, it was cold as ice.

"You're right." I looke stunned at him, how could he do that? Our flames are like real fire from the earth land.

"Why have you come all the way down here, princess Lucy Heartfilia?" He took me by a surprise as he mentioned my name and title. "Are you looking for the Ferez people?"

"Maybe.." Just then, I realized I were still holding his hand. Letting it go, wrapping my arms around my waist shyly.

"You want your own legs."

"How did you know? Can you read my mind?"

The stranger laughed at me, waving around with the blue light. "No, I heard you wanted your 'toes'." Still laughing.

"Ah, that make more sense I guess." Fiddling with my hair, as I shyly looked down. He must have thought I never had seen a Ferez. But hey, it's true!

"So tell me princess, why did you travel all this way, only to ask about legs?"

"Well, I have always wanted to travel around the world, too meet new mermaids, humans and even animals. When I was a child, my mother always took me to a peek, close to the shore. It's called Layla's Peek. They named it after her when she was attacked and killed." My voice began to become heavier, at the thought of my mother. Swallowing hard, as I gave it another shoot.

"She wanted me to experience and see new things. I gave her a promise. That when I visited the earth land, then I was going to tell her everything I had seen. So now you know."

The stranger only looked at me, while he lifted his hand up high. Several blue flames surrounded us, lightening the cavern up.

"You're not a Ferez." My body froze as I noticed the lack of wings and the tail he was missing. Instead of a tail, he had legs. "What are you?"

"That's correct, I'm not." He stepped closer towards me. "My name is Zeref. And I'm the only thing that has ever lived in this cavern. I'm the one and only to be what you call a Ferez."

"So the legend-"

"Isn't true. But, it's true that I possess magical powers."

"Magical powers?"

"Yes, and I would like to share them with you, only because I grown a liking in you." My heart started race like waves slamming against the shore, he was actually going to help me achieve my dreams. "But, I have conditions."

"What are they, I'll do anything!" Eagerly grabbing Zeref's hand.

"If you as much as touches water, you will become a mermaid again." I can't believe it, I'm going to be able to walk on the earth! Don't need to tell me that twice, bye Dan Straight and your stupid kingdom!

"Yes, stay away from the water, got it!"

"But there is one more thing." What else could it possible be? Don't touch salt? "You have to find love."

"You said what?"

"Love, and it has be a mutual affection. If you find that love, then you would be able to be a human, forever." This guy is nuts, why would I search for love on the earth land, they look weird. With their legs and all. No, thank you.

"If I would do all this for love, then I could just stay home and marry that Dan Straight guy." Rolling my eyes at Zeref's stupid condition.

"If you won't accept my conditions, then you don't need my magic." He was serious, and he got a point. I'm just a brat that came barging in, asking for his powers.

"Isn't there anything else?" I gave him pleading eyes, begging him for something else.

"I've made up my mind Lucy, you need this. You need to learn a lesson. So if you don't accept then I have to give you an ultimatum. Tale or no tale." I can't throw this chance away, I need my legs to fulfil my dreams.

"You got an deal."

"I'm pleased with your decision, princess Lucy Heartfilia." Smiling satisfied, Zeref waved with his arms. The blue flames that had circled us just a few seconds earlier, were now devouring me. They crawled up my body, and I felt.. nothing.

My eyes started to feel heavy and my head was dizzy. Zeref reached out an hand, placing it on my face. I saw his mouth moving, but I could only hear the flames.

Closing my eyes with two of his fingers, Zeref pushed me backwards. Making everything black.

A dim light woke me up.

It was warm, but cold at the same time, like when wind brush against my body. Wait, wind? Rubbing my eyes to see better, to know what was going on. I didn't swim to shore, or did I?

I tried to move, but there wasn't that much space. A cage? I'm in a cage, did I get caught somehow? I was trapped inside something that looked like a fishingbowl. I got to get out of here! Slamming against the see-through materiel, to no use. It wasn't glass, it was something different, something I haven't seen before. It was only water up to my fin so that I could splash around.

People outside the room startled me as someone started to shout. "You can't go in there! The boss won't let anyone look at the mermaid before the show, so get out!" I need to hurry up! If Zeref's magic works, that means I only need to get my tail dry, until I get my legs? Won't it? Then I can climb out of this fishbowl.

"I want to see the mermaid!" One of them shouted.

"How did they capture her?" Another one eagerly wanted to hear the story.

"Some of the guys were down at the beach collecting some shells, but then one of them saw her, a blond little mermaid just lying there!"

"And?"

"They sent word for the boss, and he said she would be a good attraction for the circuit. That's why this show is on such a short notice! He wanted to show the mermaid right away! We're going to be famous!"

"Have you seen her?"

He paused for a few seconds before he answered "..No."

"Then how do you know if she's real?" He got a point there. "Let's check her out, I bet she's gorgeous!"

"Hold up, the boss said no."

"We shouldn't listen to that old man!"

It sounded like they were walking away as I only could heard chattering now. Its almost dry!

YES!

My pink tail glowed in gold, blinding me for a few seconds. It felt lighter and before I knew it, it turned into two long legs hanging over the water. I wriggled with my new toes ecstatic. They looked so great and I couldn't wait to try them out for a walk.

As I looked higher up on my body, something was missing. Something very important! I was completely naked! I need something fast to cover myself up with! Pronto!

Climbing out of the bowl, I lost my balance falling straight on my face.

"Ouch.."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard something more from the guards about the raid?" Gray looked seriously at Gajeel.<p>

"No, they have told everything they now." With a cold tone in his voice, he shifted in his saddle.

"I think there's a traitor among the guards, or several for that matter." Natsu cut in.

"Don't you think that's a very serious accusation?" He looked for support at his statement in Gray.

"I think Gajeel got a point there."

"I think I would have noticed if one of my guards were spies. It's not easy to get around unnoticed "

"Don't you agree Natsu?" Gray looked questioning at his friend. "Natsu?"

"Look a circus! Let's take a look!" Before the boys knew, was he already galloping away from them.

"He really is a kid."

"You got that right, ice princess."

Natsu stopped in front of the tent, surrounded with people waiting for it to begin. He jumped around to get a better look what was going on.

"Hey, excuse me, madam, do you know what's going on?" A older woman looked at the curious boy.

"Rumour has it that the circus will show a living mermaid here any second now!" Natsu's eyes lightened in ecstatic.

"Really? That would be so interesting! Thank you madam." Bowing polite Natsu walked back over to his horse, but something caught his eye.

A girl, she was crawling under circus tent, naked. She only wore a brown belt around her waist.

"What the..?"

She fumbled forward struggling to keep her balance, falling into a bush. He chuckled at the sight, stopping as soon as he saw her despaired facial expression.

Loud sounds came from the tent, starteling the crowed. It was a man screaming in anger "FIND HER!"

The girl ran as fast as she could into the forest, at the sound of his voice. Natsu understood, something was wrong, she needed help.

"What's going on with you Natsu! You can't just run of like that, I'm suppose to be your guard, remember!?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu brushed Gajeel off, making him snort in despair. "I'll be right back, I promise!" With that, he sprinted of in the direction the blond girl had went.

He had lost the sight of her, she was no were to be found. Natsu stopped running and looked around for her. She couldn't have gotten that far with her legs. Was she hurt? Maybe he should turn back before Gajeel try to kick his ass. Natsu had run after the mysterious girl, longer then intended. For he was no deep inside the forest. As he was about to turn, he heard a big splash.

"NO!" The sound came from the bushes close by.

"Unbelievable! Who put a pond in the middle of a forest!?" Natsu lurked up behind the bush, shyly peeking through. Then he saw something he never had seen before. A beautiful mermaid, splashing around in the water. Her tail glistened in the sunlight, the scales on her tail was in every possible colour of pink. With her fin moving gracefully around as she tried to move. He couldn't take his eyes of the blond beauty. Her long golden hair floated around in the water underneath her. With her pale skin and big brown eyes that melted with her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I'm stuck! It's not enough water. Why couldn't my legs work just as everybody else's" She sighed and closed her eyes.

Walking out from the bush slowly, stepping into the water. "Need some help there?"

Soothing her eyes open, the mermaid splashed water on Natsu with her tail in panic. "Stay away from me, you hear!"

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." Splashing him down again. "Fine, then I guess you'll have to figure how to get out by yourself." Natsu started to walk away. Knowing she would ask for his help.

"...W-wait!" He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

She looked shyly down on the ground whirling her hair around her finger. "I'm stuck.. can you please help?"

"That's more like it!" She jumped as she noticed how straight forward he was, as he bent over and swept her out of the water. She blushed at his touch, while they looked directly at each other. Lucy looked flushed as he gave her a wide smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, but call me Natsu."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Natsu gave her a smirk, making her blush slightly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really important that you give me your opinion on this story, for me to know if I should continue with it our not.<strong>

**Remember to leave review! Yes reviews!**

**Have a nice day humans!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, but call me Natsu."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." He gave her a smirk, making her feel flushed all of the sudden.

"What brought you up from the sea?" Asked Natsu curiously.

"Well, I have always wanted to travel and see the world, I got tired of the ocean, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about this town, you just feeling like you're trapped." They both spaced out, thinking of their own lives. "Enough about that! Tell me Lucy, how did you manage to get legs?" Her face brightened up of his question, eagerly to tell him about her journey.

"It all started with my father who really didn't understand me. He was so selfish, just thinking about or kingdom and not my feelings. Who arrange a wedding to his own daughter, without her knowing about it!?" It was hard for Natsu to keep up with Lucy. before he could say anything had she already continued, without his response on her question.

"So I decided to run away so I didn't have to marry Dan. So I travelled down to Quantas Depths, were a people named Ferez are. But, in the end it only was one guy named Zeref, ironic right?"

"Dan?"

"Yeah, and then a shark chased me! I found the village, but Zeref was so unreasonable."

"Oh, how come?" Lucy crossed her arms and looked the other direction, pouting.

"He said I only would get my legs permanently if I found 'true love'. But I left home for the same reason, I don't need love. Anyway, if I get wet, only then I will turn back to be a mermaid. Maybe I'll just have to live with that."

"Every one can see how well that worked, took you what? five minutes?" Natsu laughed of his own joke, but Lucy didn't look pleased at all.

"It only happened because someone placed water randomly inside the forest." Not able to hold it in anymore, Natsu cracked up. Making Lucy just more agitated.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry!" looking sceptical at him, not sure if he meant it or not. "I'll make it up to you." Smirking satisfied at her.

Lucy looked sceptical to the idea of him helping her with anything. "What did you have in mind, human."

"You need someone who can help you, show you around and give you a place to stay. Am I right?"

"Yeah?" She wasn't completely sure, where he was going with this.

"I think I know just the right guy." He smiled victories of his smart plan.

"Who?"

".. Me!"

"Yeah! That's perfect! When do we leave?" She jumped in his arms, excited like a six year old kid. She couldn't stop smiling. "Do we leave now?"

"Hold up a minute here. You don't even got your legs back yet." Lucy looked at her tail and waved with it, looking crushed.

"I knew that."

"But I have one condition."

"Not you too!"

"The only reason I'll help you, is for you to find your 'true love'." She rolled with her eyes. "Hey! I'm serious! It's dangerous to walk around not knowing when you will become a mermaid. Think what will happen to you if people finds out. You saw how they acted back there."

"It's not that hard to avoid water." She stated knowingly.

"Well, if you don't need my help then you can find someone else to help you." Natsu were about to put Lucy back down in the water.

"Huh?" She could only look at him stunned, as she moved closer the the water underneath her. It looked like she were thinking about what to do, until she suddenly shouted out. "Natsu! Would you be my guide? Please?"

"You're a stubborn girl, Lucy."

"I know, I'm sorry. In my defence, how do I know I could trust you?" Eyeing him, wanting an honest answer.

"You don't." Lucy looked startled at Natsu's response, and slightly impressed he was honest.

"Can we see town first?" Changing the subject. She wanted rather to think about what she could experience any moment now. "No! The mountains! No, wait I got it now, the castle! What do you think Natsu?"

She was dancing in his arms of joy, but got set back when Natsu didn't share the same excitement as her. Looking up questioning and slightly annoyed at Natsu. Wanting an answer, Lucy waved with her hand in front of his face. Natsu's faced were burning red. "I'm talking to you!"

"You're.. uhm."

"I'm what?" Natsu closed his eyes in embarrassment and looked away. "Why are you acting so strange?" Then she realised it. She looked down and saw her bare chest. Now matched the colour of their faces. As a reflex, Lucy punched him in the face. Natsu felt his rage get the better of him as he dropped Lucy down, in annoyance to her childish behaviour. Water splashed every were as she

"Why did you do that for!?" Throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"You punched me!"

"You were acting like a pervert!" Natsu blushed.

"I acted like a gentleman!" Satisfied with his actions, laughing a little at the soaked mermaid! "See! This was what I meant we could have avoided!"

"Fine, I understand what you meant now." Lucy looked defeated there she lay in the water, moving her tail back an forth.

"Good, now you stay here." Natsu began to towards the way he came.

"Wait! You promised to take me with you!"

"And I will, but do you think it's appropriate to walk around naked?" She blushed, looking away. "Thought so. I'll be back soon with some clothes!"

* * *

><p>"That bastard. He said he would be back soon."<p>

"What on earth can he be doing?" They both looked at each other and sighed. "Nothing we cold do about it, he's just like a kid." Gajeel nodded.

Both of them jumped, when Natsu came out rushing from the woods. He were met with distraught faces.

"What on earth were you up to? If you're father finds out that I left your side, then he will-"

"Calm down, Gajeel! Live a little!" Gajeel cursed to himself over this little brat, his childish friend.

"We have orders from your father, he wants us to head back before nightfall. And you have to be ready precise to dinner, this time. And the stable boy were wondering if you wanted gold or silver-" Gray looked speechless at Natsu's back, riding back to the city, completely ignoring him."I want to strangle him sometimes. Gray breathed slowly not to loose his temper.

"Hurry up, we have to catch him." Gajeel had already climbed up the horse

Natsu had finally stopped, with Gajeel and Gray not far behind. Climbing down of his horse, Natsu went inside a shop called 'Royal Dresses'.

"What? Did he just walk inside.. there?" Making an uncomfortable expression. "You should follow him Gray."

"What? Why me!? Your his guard!"

"I'll keep the entrance clear."

"No you're not!"

Inside the Royal Dresses, were Natsu looking at some dresses. As he was walking around the shop, touching different types of dresses, feeling it's fabric. "Damn, they're too flashy."

Girls around the shop whispered to each other, pointing at Natsu. "Isn't that the prince?" A large older woman heard this and walked straight over to him. "Do you need help Sir?"

Looking around the shop, thinking what type of dress he should pick. "Is it for a special lady?"

"Sort of."

The girls squealed in excitement, as they followed him with their eyes.

"What kind of dress are you after?" He thought of what kind of dress suited Lucy best.

"It has to be easy to walk in, that's important, so not long. The fabric should wave like water, feel like the ocean!" He smiled at the woman, satisfied with his description of the perfect dress for Lucy. "She got long golden hair, shining in the sunlight, with brown eyes that can capture your heart." Clearing his throat, understanding he said something unnecessary.

"She sounds lovely. I know just the dress."

Trying to be more manly, Natsu crossed his arms deepening his voice. "Good."

She came back shortly with a light blue dress with lace over the shoulders and around the waist. Natsu smiled satisfied at her choice. Suddenly he remember something. Signalling the older lady to come closer. She stepped closer, but he wasn't pleased, waving her to come closer.

When she were standing side by side, Natsu leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I need some underwear too." Blushing, while he looked away.

"What is her size?"

Blushing wildly, as he tried to form Lucy's breast with his hands against his chest. All the girls were laughing and Natsu crossed his arms once more, hoping to look more manly.

She wrapped the in for him, while Natsu paid with his gold coins. "That's were generous of you, thank you" Smiling broad as he jumped out.

"Ey! What's going on Natsu!?"

"You can't just leave like that when I'm talking to you!" They looked angrily at him.

"Calm down, I just had a few errands"

"For who?" Said they in unison.

"A friend of mine"

"Did you get a lover behind our back?" Natsu felt offended of their outrages accusations. Hitting Gray right in the face, making him stumble backwards. Running past them and jumping back on his horse, riding back to the forest.

"Natsu!" Gajeel followed him shortly, leaving Gray behind.

"I'll kill him for that." rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Gajeel wasn't far behind Natsu. People they passed got angered of how irresponsible they rode in the streets.

"First one to the circuit get the other one's dessert!"

"You're not getting my dessert, flamebrain!"

Natsu were the one in the lead, with only Gajeel, few feet behind. Gray on the other hand wasn't at sight.

When they came back to the circuit place, it was gone. The circuit had moved. Natsu jumped of his horse, walking back and forth. "Were is the circuit?"

"They probably left, I heard they lied about finding a mermaid, that's pathetic."

"How long were we gone?"

"Half an hour, tops. Why?" Natsu didn't even answer, only run straight towards the way he ran last time. Gajeel sighed and jumped of his horse, laying down on the ground.

Running the fastest as he could, back to the pond, where Lucy was suppose to be. But, there was no sight of her. He knew she wasn't able to get up from the water, so someone must have taken her. It's all his fault. He left her there. Thinking that the circuit found her again and left, finding another crowed, that didn't think it was a scheme.

"Ey!" Natsu jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You scared me!" He looked at her head popping up from behind a bush. "Your dry. How did you manage to get on land?"

She looked proud, obviously because she didn't need his help after all. "I crawled. Painful, but worth it. Since someone used way too long time."

"It's not that easy picking out a dress for a girl!" Smiling at Natsu, only mocking him.

"Here." Natsu tossed the underwear at her. "Take these on first." Turning around the other direction, giving Lucy some space. He could on stay there with closed eyes as he imagine her earlier. Hitting himself in the head, for thinking of her like that.

"I'm ready!."

"Good, then take on this-. What are you doing!?" Natsu turned around to give Lucy her dress, but she had stepped out of the bush. Standing there only in the underwear.

"Is this how people dress? It's not very different from my usual clothing, only the tail of course."

"Are you crazy! Take this one on!" Throwing the dress in her face, sending her to the ground with a thud.

"Make up your mind, he said take this on." Natsu rolled his eyes, still embarrassed at the sight f her. "You can turn around now." He could only stare at her, as it fitted perfectly to her shape. Flowing like the water at her every move. She looked beautiful. Before he could answer had she already shattered his image of her.

"It's ugly." Wrinkling her nose.

"What no, you look great!"

"But you can't see my legs." Pouting.

"You can show your legs in these." Giving her the flat blue shoes. Looking excited right away.

"Love them. Thank you Natsu."

"Great. It's getting late, I think we should head home." Reaching out his hand for her, she grabbed it and followed him, with clumsy steps.

"What about the castle?" Lucy looked slightly disappointed at Natsu, not able to explore anything that day.

"You'll see." Smiling to himself, while Lucy yanked at his arm, eager to know what he meant. Maybe she would get to see the castle today. Or more?

"Do we have to walk to get there?"

"No, we'll be riding on a horse back." Her eyes lightened at the mentioning of a horse. Not even managing to hold it back. Natsu got the message and pointed in the direction where they were. Making her run forward, only to stumble a few feet in front of him.

"I'm ok!" He could only smile at her clumsiness, of how eager she was to see an animal.

She stumbled out of the bush, falling on her knees. The gentleman as Gray was, helped the young girl back to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine-." Lucy stared at the huge animal in front of her."Look at that horse! It's so much bigger then a seahorse!"

Natsu came up behind her.

"Look Natsu!" Jumping around the horse in excitement. Poking the animal with her finger. The horse neighed restlessly, making Lucy jump.

"You kidnapped a girl?"

"Not to mention a crazy one. Who haven't seen a horse?" The two boys laughed at the blond her girl, who were now trying to climb up the horse.

"Like you're not, crazy? Have you seen your face." Gajeel grabbed Natsu's shirt in anger.

"Watch it!"

Jumping in between them, Gray separated them. Desperately trying to calm down the mood. "We should get back, it's getting dark." And he was right. The sun were about to go down, only approximately half an hour left.

Lucy had finally managed to get up on the horse, sitting as she waited impatiently. "Why isn't it moving?"

"Hold up." Natsu jumped easily on behind her, grabbing the reins."Where are your manners boys, you haven't introduced yourself to Lucy. She's going to stay as our guest for a while, until she finds her answer. So be more polite to _princess_ Lucy Heartfilia"

They looked at each other, then at Lucy. Falling down to their knees, begging for her forgiveness. "Were sorry Milady." Not sure of what happened, Lucy could only smile at them, as she figured out how she could kill two bird with one stone.

"Do you have a wife?"

"Huh?" Not understanding where she wanted with this.

"Do you have female partners?"

"..No?" Confused they looked at Natsu, who only faced palmed.

"Have you found your true love?" She asked serious, making it even more difficult for the boys.

"No, Milady." They were getting the hang of it now.

"Will one of you consider me as your-" Silencing her, Natsu wrapped he's hands around her mouth. Fighting for her right to speak, Lucy tried to brake loose. For no use.

"We better get going!"

Gajeel and Gray could only just stare at each other, as Natsu rode off.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Me neither."

As they ere walking in to the city, Lucy couldn't sit still. There was too much for her to see. Everything from houses to rocks, she had to capture it all. Passing by a baker, Lucy gave him a pleading look, but he only shook his head. Disappointed she pouted, looking away.

"Lucy, you can't just ask people to be your true love. It's not how it works." He sighed, not sure what to do with her.

"How else will I know if their my true love or not?" Lucy noticed people were starting to stare at them.

"First, you will feel an attraction towards this person, out of appearance or personality, hopefully both. Second, when he touches you, then it feels like butterflies in your stomach. Third, is the kiss. Then you know if his your true love or not."

"Why would I have butterflies in my stomach, I don't want to eat them." Making a puking sound, as she imagine eating them.

"You're not suppose to eat them! It's just what we say. For example." Leaning over Lucy's shoulder, brushed Natsu away the hair cowering her neck. Placing his lips barely over her skin. "If I do this, do you feel something swirling inside you?"

Feeling the heat of his breath, made Lucy sent different shades of red to her cheeks. She froze as she felt his lips brush against her hot skin. "People are staring."

"Let them."

"Have you ever felt this butterflies?" Embarrassed she asked him. It caught him off guard, moving away from her.

"Well.. I think I have."

The conversation died out. Neither of them talked, they were too flustered with their own feelings at the moment. Lucy lean forward, looking towards at the road, not wanting too much contact with Natsu. While Natsu was disappointed Lucy didn't even react to his touch.

Suddenly Lucy bounced up from her seat, staring with wide eyes at what she had waited for so long. It was twilight, dim light shining at the castle. Guards covered every entrance visible. No one could get in without the authority. A large wooden door covered the entrance..

"It's closed! Now I'm never able to see the castle!" Leaning back against Natsu's chest, disappointed.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

"Well, yeah!" Gray and Gajeel came riding up behind them.

"You're in luck." Sceptical she looked at him, was he tricking her? If he was, it wasn't funny. She had dreamed about this for so long. This was only the beginning for her.

"How so?"

"You'll see." One guard standing above the gate waved down to them.

"It's the prince, open the gate!" It slowly began moving and Lucy's face lightened up again.

"Wait..did he say prince?" Looking over her shoulder, to see Natsu smirking at her.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. My bad." Adjusting everything, as it all happened so fast.

Riding to the entrance of the castle, were stable boys waiting for them. They bowed polite, greeting the prince. Natsu jumped of and so did Gajeel and Gray. Signalling them to take the horses.

"I can't get off." She looked ashamed as she was afraid to fall off.

"Take your foot over to the other side." Lucy did as she was instructed. "Place your arms on my shoulders." Placing his hands around her waist, as he lifted her down carefully.

"Can we see the castle now?" She squealed in excitement as she tugged Natsu's arm. He could only laugh at her cuteness.

"First, I'll take you too your room, then we'll eat and tomorrow we can explore anything you want."

"Deal!"

Natsu showed Lucy her to the room she were going to live in. It was a huge room with a large bed and dresser made out of driftwood. Making Lucy feel slightly at home.

"This is it! Bathroom is the brown door over there, you even got a little porch! Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

"Where are your bedroom?" Asking a little bit embarrassed, not wanting to be far apart.

"This is were it gets great! My room is inside the door beside bathroom. It's easier that way if it happens something. And this is my own guest room, so no one will enter without my permission. Does that sound good?"

"I'm really thankful for all your help Natsu, it really means allot."

"Come, lets eat! I'm starving! Jellal makes the best food in the world, you're going to love it!"

"That actually sounds really tempting now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two done! I haven't gone through it as much as I should have. So it might be sloppy some places.<strong>

**I'll fix it when I got the time!**

**I'm going to work a lot these next few weeks, and I promised chapter two would be out by Sunday. This is the only way I could keep it.**

**When is the next chapter coming? Not until next month maybe.**

**It's 03:59 am and I'm tired... I'll probably fall asleep while I'm waiting this.**

**But hey! Love that you liked the story!**

**If you have suggestions, questions or just some encouraging feedback, just leave a review! :3**

**Have a nice.. night!**


End file.
